


Lifesaver (Lexi/Lust x Gary/Greed)

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Jackbox Games, Jackbox Party Pack, Original Work, Trivia Murder Party
Genre: 911, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Visions, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: When Gary got a text message on his phone to meet up somewhere, he decided to not tell anyone.But when Lexi saw visions and images of him being murdered, she decided to go save him.
Relationships: Greed & Lust, Greed/Lust, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lifesaver (Lexi/Lust x Gary/Greed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trivia Murder Party (or Jackbox Games) fanfic here in AO3, which features the characters from that game, being the playable plushies.
> 
> Here’s the Legend to tell who’s who:  
> Lexi Love = Lust  
> Gary Grover = Greed  
> Bella Reli = Believer  
> Sharon Flare = Sheriff
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters mentioned in this story belongs to Jackbox Games (aka; Jackbox Party Pack)
> 
> Warning: This story contains near/almost character death, and attempted murder, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

“Gary? Where are you?”

The 12-year old Lexi Love was wandering down a dark alleyway, looking for her childhood bestie, Gary Grover.

Earlier that day, Gary got a message on his phone from an anonymous person to meet him in the alleyway.

_The blue plush told his childhood bestie that he will be right back, however Lexi’s mind told her otherwise once he left._

_Lexi Love saw a brief vision of images of Gary meeting up with a strange shadowy figure, before being giving something in the next image, and finally being stabbed in the eye._

_This was the first time that, Lexi got that vision, and before she knew it, she asked her teacher, Bella Reli, if she can excuse herself._

_And she did._

“Oh Gary...!”, Lexi muttered to herself, “Was that vision I saw true?”

Just when the yellow plush reached the dead end to the alleyway, she started to hear someone approach her.

When the shadowy figure thought Lexi was vulnerable, Lexi got another brief vision where she saw herself being stabbed in the back, quite literally.

And before the figure knew it, the yellow plush proceeded to levitate him with her psychic powers, before throwing him with brute force from said levitation, knocking him out cold.

“Must be the shadowy figure that approached Gary in that vision...”, Lexi sighed at the sight.

Then the yellow plush heard someone groaning near the darkest corner of the alleyway.

“What the...?”, Lexi went over there out of curiosity, before gasping at what she saw.

She saw Gary all bruised up, with a missing left eye, which she assumed was the stabbed one that she saw in her vision.

“Oh my gosh!”, Lexi said in shock, before dialing ‘911’ up her phone.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Lexi tried to stay as calm as possible, for her childhood bestie.

For her childhood crush!

Then she started to explain what she saw.

~~~

About few minutes later, the police and the ambulance came by, seeing the sight of Lexi crying with Gary in her arms.

“Lexi!”, Sharon Flare quickly approached the crying yellow plush out of concern, ”What happened?!”

Lexi proceeded to explain what she saw, and how it all happened.

“So...It must be _him_!”, Sharon muttered under her breath.

“Who?”, Lexi asked out of fear.

“The Trivia Murder Party killer...!”

Lexi gasped, so what she heard was true.This Trivia Murder Party killer has come close to killing her childhood bestie via trivia!

Sharon sighed with her condolences, “Come on Lexi, help me bring Gary to the ambulance.”

Lexi nodded at the green plush, and helped her out.

~~~

“Ugh...What happened...?”

Gary weakly woke up to the sight of white walls and balloons.

“P-Please don’t move that much Gary.”, the doctor said, as she gently lifted the bed up so that Gary can look straight.

Gary’s mind was spinning, the last thing he knew was being stabbed in the eye in a dark alleyway.

Then it all came flooding back to him! As he started to try to keep calm, but he wouldn’t calm himself down, out of fear of death!

“Gary! Please calm down!”, the doctor ordered, “Your condition will get worse if you do that!”

“I-I-I...I...”, Gary tried to do what the doctor said, but fear had taken over his thoughts.

Just when he was about to snap, he felt a soft and comforting hand holding him gently.

The blue plush looked over to the side, where he saw Lexi with a concern and sadden look on her fluffy face.

“Please Gary”, Lexi said in an attempted calm manner, “You have to stay calm. I don’t want to loose you!”

Gary did just that, calmly down as he felt Lexi’s hand gently comfort him.

“I’m so sorry Lexi...”, the blue plush said to the yellow plush, “I should’ve told you where I was going...”

Lexi showed a small and sincere smile, “It’ll be alright Gary. I promise you, I will always be here for you!”

Gary smiled back in a sincere way, “Thanks Lexi.”

The doctor approached the two childhood besties, “Thank you very much for helping me calm Gary down, Lexi.”

Lexi nodded, “No problem Miss. I know Gary very well to know how to help him.”

The doctor sighed in a calm manner, “You’re very lucky Lexi, cause there was only a 3% chance on him living through that attempted murder. You’re a lifesaver, you know that?”

Lexi nodded, with her gently hugging Gary in a comforting manner.

“I’m thankful that I have a lifesaver like you Lexi.”, Gary responded.”Thanks Gary. I’ll never leave your life.”


End file.
